


前辈，请来看我演唱会

by ninorin0074658



Category: Arashi - Fandom, NewS - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	前辈，请来看我演唱会

“果咩，我去下卫生间。”樱井翔起身离开座位，果不其然看到坐在墙角的一个毛茸茸的脑袋也蠢蠢欲动。他再不起来，他的小包子就该等急了。  
增田像门神一样站在厕所门口，虽说找了个相对隐蔽的地方，但他作为公众人物还是有点担心，会不会被目击“NEWS增田贵久在某饭店男厕门口鬼鬼祟祟”。  
樱井桑进去似乎有10分钟了，会不会是吐的没力气，或者直接晕倒在隔间里没人知道？  
最终增田还是忍不住好奇心走进了卫生间。  
“樱井桑？你还好吗？”  
“找我干嘛，”背后突然响起的声音吓得增田差点磕在隔间的门上，“STK桑？”  
“才不是stk呢！只是偶然看到樱井桑到卫生间来，想和你打个招呼就跟过来了，然后看到你很久没出来就进来看看是不是出什么事了。。。”增田的声音越来越小，被樱井一把拽进一个没人的隔间锁上了门。  
“现在看到了，我有什么事吗？”  
“没。。。没有。。。”狭小的空间挤进两个大男人几乎没有转身的余地，他只能尽可能的低下头不让自己对上那双会让自己沦陷的眼睛。  
“错，我有事。”增田疑惑的抬头望着他，樱井引着他的手摸向自己起了反应的地方，“都是massu的错，不帮我解决一下吗？”  
增田的脸刷一下红的透透的，让樱井忍不住凑上去亲吻。两个人都带着些许酒气，交换着唾液的同时为对方纾解着欲望。  
习惯穿宽松衣裤的增田此时发现自己的劣势，裤子轻易就被扯下，顺着腿毫无阻力的滑到脚踝，上衣也轻松的容纳进樱井的一只胳膊，任由其在身上游走，时不时还刮蹭两下敏感的乳首。  
细碎的呻吟声从鼻腔溢出，就在樱井将第一根手指送进他体内时，隔壁的门传来落锁的声音。  
樱井从未如此深刻的感受到装饰性肌肉和实用性肌肉的差距，他想他的肩膀上大概要被紧张到死的增田掐出青紫色的痕迹。两个人都是极力忍耐着，而樱井的手指一刻也没有消停过，在干涩狭窄的甬道里缓慢的进出、按压。直到旁边的隔间传出了冲水声，脚步渐渐消失在卫生间门口，两个人才将悬在嗓子眼的那口气放心呼出。  
“肩膀，好疼。”增田这才发现自己下意识抓到的竟是活生生的肉体，赶忙松开手，被挤压形成的白色痕迹很快充血变成了红色，又过渡成紫色。  
“对不起。。。我，我不是故意的。。。”  
“没事，我们扯平了。”  
那句“什么扯平了”还没来得及问出口，增田就从剧烈的疼痛中醒悟过来——樱井一口气将手指加到了三根！他想叫，嘴却被樱井另一只空闲的手给堵住。  
“别出声，想想这是什么地方。”  
樱井的气息喷在他的耳边，声音性感的足够他前面硬起来。注意到这一点的樱井从善如流的抚弄起他的前端，快感使他的后面也渐渐适应了三根手指的存在。  
“站着还是坐着？”  
站着的话，隔板大概会颤抖吧。增田机智的选择了坐着。  
樱井伸手去把马桶盖放下来，从容的脱去一切束缚，却不知他手指的离开让增田的后穴空虚到难以忍耐。就在他顺利脱去最后一层露出已经蓄势待发的小樱井的瞬间，被增田按在马桶上，冰凉的触感让他下意识想要逃离，却被禁锢的死死的。增田扶着他的肉棒，慢慢坐在他的大腿上，似乎这一步已经耗尽了他所有力气，伏在他的耳边喘息着。  
由于姿势的受限，樱井将手撑在身体两侧也只能小幅度的抽动，而对于增田已经燃烧起的欲火来说这显然是杯水车薪。稍事休息了一会，增田便抚着他的肩膀上下耸动起来。  
内壁摩擦带来的快感很快取代了异物带来的不适和肿胀，呻吟也到了意志力无法约束的地步，增田把左手放进嘴里咬着，却抑制不住粗重的喘息。樱井把他的手从嘴里拽出来，换成自己的嘴唇迎上去，他不得不承认，增田的嘴唇很适合接吻。  
突然一次下落的过程中，似乎重重碾压过某个肿块，增田停下了动作，趴在他身上浑身颤抖着，一股铁锈味从嘴里弥漫开来，有点咸。  
樱井舔了舔嘴唇，扶着他的腰让他站起来，两个人紧密嵌合的地方也暂时分开带出几滴粘稠的液体。  
“转过去，手撑着马桶。”  
被蹂躏的有些红肿的小穴在眼前暴露无遗，一张一合的似乎在诱惑樱井，事实上，也确实是在诱惑他。增田难耐的轻微扭动着屁股，却等来清脆的一巴掌，他难以置信的回头瞪着樱井，对方眼里满是笑意。  
“不要着急，马上就满足你。”  
扶着他的腰一捅到底，没有任何休息的空闲就开始大幅度的抽插，每一下都狠狠碾过敏感的区域，却又不进到最深的禁地（为了避免肉体碰撞的声音）。  
怀中的人开始剧烈的颤抖，樱井双手捞起往下坠落的身体，加快了顶弄的速度。即使咬着袖口也能听出喘息中夹杂的水汽，这家伙，其实是个灌汤包吧，一戳就流汤。  
最后一下终于把满满的爱撒进密境最深处，樱井掰过他被泪痕划伤的脸接了一个湿漉漉的吻，扯了一节纸帮两人勉强清理了一下，也只是维持在不会有液体流出的程度。  
“我先走了，还有人在等我。”伸手拍拍增田还光着的屁股，樱井打开门头也不回的走出卫生间，增田手忙脚乱的把门再次插好后无力的跪坐在地上。  
樱井前辈总是这样，无论自己怎样表达喜欢的心情都只会用这样的方式回应，做完从来都不会留恋。说到底，自己不过是一个玩具吧。穿上裤子的增田握紧了口袋里没能送出的演唱会门票。  
跩着不自然的姿势走出饭店时早已错过了末班车，增田认命地站在路口等待路过的出租车，这时一辆熟悉的车缓慢的驶来停在眼前。  
“怎么这么慢。”樱井从车窗里探出头来，拔开车门上的锁栓，“上车。”  
依旧是不容反对的强硬，增田拉开副驾驶的车门艰难的迈上底盘有点高的私家车。  
“樱井桑的朋友。。。”  
“他们去续摊了。”  
“那樱井桑不去吗？”  
“笨蛋，我怎么可能扔下你。”  
“谢，谢谢。。。”  
增田紧紧攥着口袋里的票，心想下车时一定要送出去，直到发现车子行驶的方向离自己家越来越远才想起自己根本没有告诉樱井自己住在哪。  
刚想开口询问，又转念一想车子可能驶向何方，无非就是樱井的家。做了这么多次，樱井从来没带自己回过家。  
也许不出声比较好吧。  
真狡猾啊，连增田自己都从心底鄙视着这样的自己。  
“今天的行程是录制vs岚吧，一会一起去片场吧。先上去洗个澡？”  
从浴室出来的增田穿着樱井的衣服，好土。增田简直不能想象自己到了快30岁还能穿着这么地味的衣服，但欢喜的心情却要化成粉色泡泡从领口袖口飘出来。  
樱井前辈的味道，好好闻。  
“嗯，还不错嘛。”  
哪里不错了！如果交往的话一定要好好矫正一下前辈的审美了，算了交往什么的本来就是梦。  
“那个，我的衣服。。。”  
“被我扔进洗衣机了，正洗着呢。”  
我！的！票！增田的内心千万头草泥马奔腾而过。  
“啊，这个吗？”樱井从口袋里掏出被揉搓皱巴巴的票，“我会去的哦，但是有一个条件。”  
“以后不要再悄悄跟着我了。”  
“哦。”增田低着头，强忍着不让眼泪掉出来。  
果然是这样，前辈玩够了，这段龌龊的感情也该走到尽头了。  
似乎察觉到增田的颤抖，樱井掏出早就准备好的礼物递到他的眼前。增田双手接过，蒙着水汽的眼睛不解的望着他。  
“交往吧。想我的时候，就回家。”  
增田把那把银色的钥匙收进手心，随着嘴角弯起的弧度，积存许久的眼泪划过脸庞。

OK,happy end！复制，发布，搞定。  
加藤成亮今天也是勤劳更文的小天使，嘘，不要告诉事务所哦~


End file.
